


the majestic rise of a dead band

by fumate



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Future, Notfic, bukan sebuah fanfik, namanya juga notfic, serius bukan, there might be peterick and there's definitely ryden
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: my chemical romance, dan comeback mereka di 2019.





	the majestic rise of a dead band

**Author's Note:**

>   * Ini sebuah [not!fic](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Not!fic). Singkatnya, dibandingkan sebuah fanfiksi asli, not!fic cuma rangkaian ide/kerangka ceritanya aja. Ada teori kalau not!fic pertama muncul di kalangan livejournal bandom, dan karena saya penghuni bandom dan lumayan sering bikin not!fic, saya pikir, kenapa nggak pos di sini aja sekalian? Jadi yah begitulah. Maaf kalau kalian nyangkanya ini fanfik utuh. Ini cuma ide dasar saya habis dengerin album musikalnya Forgive Durdens.
>   * Kalau saya minat mungkin beneran bakal diubah jadi fanfiksi asli suatu hari nanti.
>   * Setelah lama ngilang saya malah balik bawa ampas ga jelas. Maafkan.
>   * Deskripsinya bahasa indonesia, tapi percakapannya pake bahasa inggris. Saya emang random kayak begitu. Mohon maklum ya.
> 


Jadi, di 2019, MCR beneran balik lagi. Bikin album baru. Gerard mau ini jadi album berkonsep kayak Black Parade dan Danger Days, tapi dengan suara beda. Dan dia butuh banyak orang buat nyelesain album ini karena temanya mirip dongeng twisted gitu.

Berhubung sejak 2014 Gee bikin komik terus, dia jadi merasa kayak alien di industri musik. Tetiba asing. Dan lagian dia mau ngajak kolaborasi orang-orang baru; jangan yang itu-itu aja.

Maka Gerard pun nelepon Pete.

Dia ngomong soal ini ke Pete, minta Pete buat tanyain ke barudaknya apa mereka mau kolaborasi bareng mcr buat come back. Tapi jangan sampe jadi gede soalnya ini dikerjain diem-diem. Mau bikin publik terkejut, kayak fob waktu tetiba comeback tanpa aba-aba.

Pete ketawa, bilang, "Do you mean Fall Out Boy with that? Because I'm telling you, man, that Patrick, for a fact, is always up to do a collaboration with Gerard Way. He's been wanting it since 2008 but he doesn't know how."

"Uh, yeah, FOB too by that I guess. But no, I mean, by "your boys", I mean like the guys you signed, y'know? Like, Gabe or William or that Urie kid."

"OH! That's great! Do you, like, have a list or something?"

"Uh... No, i don't really have one at the time. But I think I need that Urie kid—I already have a character for him. And possibly I need Gabe too."

"Okay. If you end up making a list, tell me, I'll ask them too."

"Yeah, thanks, Pete."

"Hey do you know that thanks Pete is a meme? It was a popular meme, back then."

"Oh my god shut up."

Maka Gerard pun diskusi lagi sama bandnya soal arah album ini. Mereka udah bikin sedikit lagu, dua atau tiga, dan tema sama plot besar albumnya pun udah ditentuin. Tapi makin lama idenya malah makin melebar di kepala Gerard jadi dia diskusi soal itu sama anak MCR yang lain, sekalian diskusi soal siapa-siapa aja yang sekiranya bakal mereka ajak kolaborasi. Gee udah ngeriset sedikit soal barudaknya Pete, ngedengerin album-album lawas dan terbaru mereka dan ngeidentifikasi suara masing-masing orang. Gerard mutusin dia bakal butuh suaranya Greta Salpeter, Victoria Asher, Ryan Ross (Gee ngedengerin Pretty Odd dan langsung ngeh suara Ryan persis sama suara salah satu karakter dari album ini di kepalanya, dan dia dengerin Young Veins dan makin yakin), Tyler Joseph (ya dia tahu Tyler fans beratnya MCR) dan mungkin Travie Mccoy juga.

"Travie?" tanya Frank. "I know the guy. He's good. But, like, is there going to be rap? How will this record exactly sounds?"

"I don't really know, actually. I just think he'd be great in this album. Y'know, as that Suspicious Guy I told you?"

"Oh, yeah. I see. But Tyler is a rapper too, isn't he?"

"He can sing," celetuk Mikey. "He sings well. But who should he be?"

"Oh! That lost boy! I think his voice fits well with the Lost Boy."

"I think so, too." Ray setuju.

Jadi mereka diskusi dan diskusi dan diskusi. Pada akhirnya mereka setuju buat nambahin orang-orang ini ke daftar. Mereka nyelesain tiga lagu lagi dan Gerard lantas keinget sama pikirannya semalem. Dia kepikiran buat ngasih jatah vokal buat semua (eks-)member panic.

"All of them?" Ray ngerutin dahi.

Gerard ngangguk. "Like, seriously, they all have good singing voices. Seriously. Listen."

Terus Gerard muter lagu-lagunya Brobecks, dan "you'll be fine"nya Jon. Semuanya ngedengerin dan nilai.

"Well... You have a point... But you need to figure out their parts if we really want to make them sing."

Gerard ngedesah lelah. "Yeah, I know."

Setelah diskusinya selesai, Gerard ngepm Ryan di ig dengan nervousnya. Nanyain apakah Ryan mau kolaborasi buat come backnya MCR. Besoknya, Ryan ngebales dengan sangat antusias. ("Oh my god, yes. I can't believe this.")

_(I mean, of course he is. He's a big fan of mcr at least since 2004)_

Gerard senyum. Dia kemudian nelepon Pete.

"Gerard, my man, what's up?"

"Hi. So, i have the list."

"Cool."

"Yeah. For now we need Greta, Victoria, that Urie kid, Gabe, William, Patrick, and the Joseph kid."

"That's all?"

"The list might grow, so."

"Yeah, okay, call me when you need someone else."

"Sure. Thanks."

Gerard ga nyebut Jon dan Spencer karena dia masih pikir-pikir lagi. Sambil nunggu konfirmasi, dia dan member MCR lain diskusi dan nulis lagu lagi sambil mantepin konsepnya.

Akhirnya Pete nelepon dan bilang kalo kebanyakan langsung setuju, beberapa mau coba, dan semuanya sangat tertarik sama hal ini.

"Tyler's all like, "you can't fool me, Pete. MCR crushed my dreams when they disbanded and you just can't do this to me." and then I told him i was serious and he was like, "Oh, shit, you were serious? I get to sing with Gerard way? He asks me to? Oh, heck, yeah, I—yeah, yeah, of course I want! Shit, I can't believe this is happening. You're not kidding me right?" and it's just funny. He's so thrilled to join this project."

Gerard ketawa. "Awesome. Hey, Pete."

"Yeah?"

"The album is going to be, like, I dunno, musical? There's characters. And then there's the narrator."

"Yeah."

"Can you—d'you want to voice the narrator?"

"What? Me?"

"I mean, you don't have to if you don't want. We can, like, make Frank do it or some shit."

"No, no, this is awesome," Pete nyengir. "I get a role too? Yeah, great. 'Course I will."

"Great. Thanks, man."

"Yeah, no problem. If you need anything else just call me."

"'kay."

Gerard kemudian ngasih tau ini ke bandmatenya. Mereka be like

"Pete? The narrator?" dengus Frank. "You're kidding me. I can do it better than Pete fuckin' Wentz."

"And so i thought."

"What?"

"I mean, this is a one hell of huge project, dude. If you want to voice the narrator then go on. We can do with two narrators."

Anyway, fast-forward ke depan, tiba masa rekaman. MCR mutusin ngerekam lagu-lagu sendiri dulu. Terus Gerard mutusin bakal rekaman bagian kolaborasi sama Brendon **dan** Ryan dulu, tanpa tahu keduanya punya masalah, ngehindarin satu sama lain.

(Maunya gen sih, tapi ryden tetep kejadian di masa lalu karena memang begitulah adanya /nga. Dan melihat saya yang seorang raja ampasnya Peterick, well, bisa aja Peterick kejadian di sini. Sisanya tetep sama sih.) 

Jadi Gerard pm Ryan lagi dan ngasih detail soal jadwal rekaman. Terus dia pm Brendon sendiri (karena Pete udah bilang Brendon setuju dan udah saatnya dia komunikasi langsung ama Brendon) buat ngasih detail itu juga.

Pas jadwal rekaman, Brendon dateng dan cas-cis-cus ngobrol sama MCR, sambil pemanasan dan ngejelasin soal lagunya. Mereka ketawa-ketawa dan Frank terus-terusan becanda sama Brendon pas pintu studio kebuka dan Ryan berdiri dengan muka sumringah, napasnya kesengal.

"Sorry I'm late, traffic was—"

Ryan ga ngelanjutin kalimatnya. Tetiba Brendon berenti ngomong. Ryan matung. Anggota MCR bingung mereka tatap-tatapan dengan terkejut.

"... He's here?" Brendon melotot.

Gerard ngernyit. "Uh, yeah. Sorry I didn't tell you, but we're going to need you as well as Ryan in this song."

"Oh."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, I'm just—I—look, I need to get fresh air, okay?" Brendon narik napas, tajam. Dia senyum canggung ke Gerard. "When you guys are ready just catch me up, I'll be outside."

"Um, okay."

"Great."

Kemudian Brendon melengos keluar, lewatin Ryan yang nyingkir dengan canggung. Ryan masuk. Gerard, masih bingung dan jadi ikutan canggung gegara kejadian tadi, mulai jelasin soal lagunya. Ryan dengerin. Tapi Frank yang penasaran malah nyeletuk.

"What the fuck just happened?"

"Uh," Ryan senyum kecil. "Well..."

Kemudian dia ngejelasin soal masalahnya ama Brendon, gimana dia ga pernah komunikasi lagi ama Brendon abis dia ama Jon keluar dari band. Jon nyoba, tapi Brendon ga pernah nanggepin.

Gerard jadi ngerasa bersalah. "Shit, I didn't know that. I thought you guys are still good friends. I thought just like us during the break-up, it didn't affect you guys at all. Sorry. So sorry. I shouldn't assume that you guys are doing fine just because we did."

"Nah. It's okay, I guess. So are we going to do this or no?"

Jadi Mikey keluar buat ngajak Brendon rekaman. Prosesnya canggung banget. Ada tensi berat antara Brendon sama Ryan dan itu mengaruhin yang lain. Mereka sampe rekaman beberapa kali karena ada fail terus. Begitu selesai, Gerard (yang ngerasa lagunya blom nyampe ekspektasinya) nanya.

"So, uh, guys? I, uh, I think it's not... Best, yet. Can we record it again sometime later? I mean, if you don't want to, it's fine. I can work this."

Brendon senyum kepaksa. "It's cool with me." Tapi dia kedengaran ragu-ragu.

Meanwhile, Ryan udah mantep. "I'm okay with that. Just text me."

"Thanks." Gerard garuk kepala. "I'm so sorry to trouble you so much."

Maka mereka pulang. Gerard langsung nelepon Pete begitu sampe dan cerita soal ini.

"Well," kata Pete. "It's complicated, dude. The band went through hell and they had shitty times."

"I'm really sorry. I didn't know about that, I mean, fuck, I should've done research or some shit like that."

"Not your fault, man. Well. Not completely your fault." Pete diem sebentar. "I'll talk to them. Can you record other stuffs with someone else first while I try to reconcile them?"

"Absolutely. Thanks so much, Pete."

Lalu MCR ngerekam lagu-lagu lain lah dengan artis lain. Bareng Patrick, bareng William dan Greta. Bareng Travie. Bareng Gabe. Bareng Tyler dan Ryan (dua-duanya langsung cepet akrab karena mereka sesama pemuja MCR.)

"Shit, man," kata Ryan abis rekaman. "I never thought I'd be alive and sing a part in a MCR song."

Tyler ketawa. "Literally same. I still don't believe they are making a comeback and ask me to do a collaboration. My Chemical Romance! Asked me! This is what I dreamt of when I was a teenager."

Gerard geleng-geleng liatnya. "You guys sure are avid fans of us."

"Of course!" bales Ryan. "I think there's still screenshoot of me saying "My Chemical Romance makes me dance" in my old livejournal somewhere in the internet."

Tyler ngangguk. "It was a huge inspiration for my band. Your songs helped me a lot."

"And now," kata Gee. "You're helping us."

Nanti juga ada Jon, Dallon, eventually Maja dari The Sounds. (Saya juga sedang mikir apakah Gee bakal ngajak Green Day dan Blink-182 dan band lain kolab. Sementara saya cuma nyediain buat core bandom dulu sih tapi di bayangan saya ini album sangat teatrikal dan extra, penuh instrument semacam klarinet dan biola, dan backing vocal. Jadi kemungkinan kolaborasi dengan band-band lain juga besar.) Pokoknya proses recordingnya rame. Shenanigans ensued. Ada beberapa lagu yang selain co-wrote sama member MCR juga sama Pete/Patrick/Ryan/siapalah. Lalu ada satu lagu juga di mana Gee, Patrick, Brendon, dan Tyler semuanya nyanyi di lagu itu. Ada juga satu lagu di mana Dallon, Jon, dan Spencer jadi backing vocal-harmoni begitu.

Karena mereka udah punya cukup lagu, MCR mulai diskusi soal video musik juga, dan setuju mereka bakal rilis seenggaknya empat video musik yang saling berkaitan. Jadi kalo mereka nggak rekaman atau nulis lagu lain, mereka syuting. Yang juga disertai cameo singkat dari orang-orang itu.

Tapi lagu yang libatin Brendon dan Ryan belom direkam, dan ini rada ngganggu pikiran Gee. Dia ga mau jadi pushy, gimanapun, maka dia mulai mikir alternatif lain.

Saking lamanya nunggu, Gee mulai mikir buat ganti Brendon sama patrick aja di lagu itu, ketika Pete tetiba nelepon dan bilang kalo Brendon dan Ryan udah baikan, dan ga bakal ada tensi kalo mereka rekaman nanti. Kalopun ada ga bakal bikin serisih kemarin.

Gerard seneng. Dia langsung jadwalin sesi rekaman baru bareng MCR dan Brendon dan Ryan.

Seperti kata Pete, waktu sesi rekaman memang ada tensi, tapi ga mengganggu kayak kemarin karena Ryan dan Brendon /ngobrol/ biasa soal lagu dan saling berantusias soal album ini. Hasilnya pun bagus banget. Gerard puas, dan begitu dia natap bandmatenya, dia tahu mereka juga puas dengan lagu ini.

"Hey, thanks," kata Gerard ke Brendon dan Ryan. "Sorry I made things very uncomfortable before. Really. And thank you for lending your amazing voices for this song."

"No, no," sanggah Brendon. "Thank _you_. If it wasn't for you, I won't be talking to Ryan for the rest of my life. At all. Thank _you_ , Gerard."

Ryan senyum lebar. "Yeah. We're adults now, so we're supposed to face and discuss our problems with each other, not just running away from it like we've been doing for years. We won't do that if you didn't ask me yourself and ask Brendon through Pete. Thank you. You're really my hero."

Dan mereka semua ketawa.

MCR udah mutusin ga bakal ngumumin apa-apa sebelum semuanya rampung; albumnya, video musiknya. Semua. Jadi begitu mereka siap mereka tinggal rilis video musiknya satu, lalu buka pre-order album, lalu rilis video musik lagi sambil nunggu albumnya resmi diluncurin dan santai karena mereka ga punya tugas apa-apa lagi sampai tur.

In the end, albumnya jebol dari perkiraan awal karena emang plotnya ngelebar dan jadi lebih kompleks. Prosesnya pun alami; lagu-lagunya terus dateng tanpa henti kayak keran yang ngucurin air dengan deras. Karena lagunya jadi /sangat/ banyak. Dan karena jadinya banyak banget dan saling berkaitan antar lagu, sementara lagu-lagu itu ga bakal bisa dimuat dalam satu album, akhirnya albumnya dipecah empat bagian. (semacam trilogi Uno Dos Tre-nya Green Day gitu lah.) Albumnya, di awal, bernada ceria kayak Danger Days dan Hesitant Alien, tapi makin ke sana makin bawa feel Black Parade dan Revenge (dan Fever!! Karena aransemennya kacau (dalam arti baik) dengan macem-macem instrumen di sana sini) dan semuanya seneng karena album ini masih punya kesan MCR, tapi jelas punya banyak pengaruh dari banyak orang. Dari proyek pribadi masing-masing, dari musisi-musisi yang mereka ajak kerja sama.

Juli 2020, semuanya siap, dan akun MCR untuk pertama dalam sekian lama merilis musik video mereka.

Dunia langsung kebakaran.


End file.
